


soft goodbyes

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, selkie!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Scott knows that if you love someone, you have to be able to let them go





	soft goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mature, memory, seashore
> 
> This was inspired by an [accidentally married](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/171461878877/kurara-black-blog-howtobangyourmonster) selkie Scackson fic idea I’ve stashed away that I wanted to write a little something for because the prompt was perfect.
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/177151606647/for-teenwolfdrabbles-mature-memory-seashore)

Scott stared out into the waves as his toes dug into the wet sand. The sun beat down on his back while he held the fur coat in both arms. Their goodbyes were always hard, but they were also always temporary.

Jackson hugged Allison and gave Nina a high five before approaching Scott.

“What’s with the face?” Jackson asked.

They’ve been doing this for twenty years, and yet Jackson’s beauty and youth hadn’t lessened a bit.

“Nothing. You know I’ll miss you.” Scott held out the selkie skin anyway.

Jackson took the offering and kissed him. “You’re such a dumbass.”


End file.
